Reencuentro
by Hermy8
Summary: Después de que Orihime sea llevada la Hueco Mundo, Hitsugaya se vuelve a la Sociedad de Almas, dónde le está esperando esa persona tan especial para él ¿qué pasará entre ellos entonces? HitsuHina OneShot


Bueno, este es mi primer fic y va dedicado a... Hitsugaya y Hinamori!!

Me gustaría dedicarlo a dos muy buenas amigas mías y darles las gracias por aguantarme, aunque muchas veces no es fácil ^^U. ¡¡Va por ellas!!

Espero que os guste a tods!!

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

**Summario**

Hacía ya algunos meses desde que el capitán Aizen había traicionado a los demás shinigamis y había huido al Hueco Mundo para llevar a cabo sus planes. Aquellos acontecimientos dejaron a toda la Sociedad de Almas totalmente trastornada, pero sobre todo a Hinamori.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Momo se disculpó a su mejor amigo, el capitán Hitsugaya, por el malentendido que hubo entre ambos durante los sucesos y el chico había aceptado las disculpas sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, quería volver a decirle lo mucho que sentía haber dudado de él a la cara, puesto que la primera vez lo hizo a través de una pantalla que conectaba con el mundo humano, donde se encontraba Toshiro.

Cuando Orihime es tratada de traidora por haberse ido al Hueco Mundo Hitsugaya y su subcapitana Matsumoto vuelven a la Sociedad de Almas, mientras que Ichigo y los demás van a salvar a la chica. ¿Cómo fue el reencuentro entre Momo y Toshiro? ¿Seguirán siendo amigos o llegarán a ser algo más?

**Reencuentro**

**Hitsugaya POV**

Cuando nos dieron la orden de volver pensé en resistirme, estaba seguro que Orihime Inoue no era ninguna traidora, pero sabía que Ichigo y los demás se encargarían del asunto y les saldría bien, así que decidí no oponerme a la orden del Comandante Yamamoto. Además, había una cosa que quería hacer en la Sociedad de Almas, quería ver sonreír a una persona de nuevo, como solía hacer cuando vivíamos en el Rukongai.

A pesar de que parezco frío, no lo soy. En realidad me gustaría quitarme esta máscara algún día delante de ella y decirle de una vez por todas lo que siento. No sé si haré bien, quizás eche a perder una amistad de muchos años por una estupidez, pero me da igual. Ya no puedo soportarlo, no hago más que darle vueltas y no llego a ninguna conclusión. No estoy seguro de si ella siente algo por Aizen o si era simple admiración, lo que sí sé es que voy a decírselo y que ya me da igual lo que pase.

**Hinamori POV**

Desde la traición de Aizen que apenas dormía, soñaba que venía a buscarme para acabar con la faena que no pudo acabar. Soñaba que volvía para matarnos a mi y a Hitsugaya, ya no podía soportarlo más. Además, sabía que Shiro-chan volvería pronto del mundo de los vivos y me sentía nerviosa todo el tiempo. No hacía más que pensar en cómo le iba a mirar a la cara después de lo que le hice, dudé de él y le ataqué, ¡tenía la intención de matarle! Él me dijo que quedaba todo olvidado, pero no era todo tan sencillo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle lo que sentía por él? Toshiro me rechazaría, de eso estaba segura, pero no podía callármelo durante más tiempo.

Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo… pero ya no había marcha atrás, había metido la pata considerablemente. Me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba enamorada de él. Sólo me queda esperar a que volviera.

Estaba concentrada en estos pensamientos cuando sentí la presencia de Rangiku detràs.

- Hola, Momo. ¿Ya estás mejor? – me preguntó la subcapitana de la décima división.

- Bueno, de hecho no muy bien, Rangiku. Las heridas se me han curado y todo eso, pero no puedo quitarme a Hitsugaya de la cabeza – se le respondí sin pensarlo mucho. A Matsumoto no se le escapaba nada, seguro que entendía a que me refería, pero podía confiar en ella, no se lo contaría a Shiro-chan.

- Vaya, vaya, Momo. Ya hace tiempo que tengo el presentimiento que a él tu también le gustas – Respondió orgullosa.

- ¡Yo no he dicho que me guste!, sólo he dicho que no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza y ya está – había metido la pata, ya no sabía como disimular, lo mejor sería reconocerlo – de acuerdo, me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo, del capitán de la décima división, ¿y qué pasa?

- Je je, tranquila Momo, somos amigas, no le contaré nada al capitán, pero sí que haré lo posible ¡para que él también confiese! – Rangiku estaba emocionadísima, quizás no había sido tan mala idea que se lo dijera.

- Rangiku, por favor, que no se te note nada, Hitsugaya no es tonto y nota las cosas enseguida.

- No creo que note tan bien este tipo de cosas, el capitán es un negado en este tema – dicho esto las dos nos echamos a reír.

Por lo visto ni él ni yo nos atrevíamos a vernos directamente y a solas. Yo me había estado ocupando todo el día del papeleo de la quinta división y Toshiro había ido a la reunión de capitanes para informar sobre los Arrancar a las demás divisiones. O no habíamos tenido tiempo o habíamos hecho ver que no lo teníamos para no tener que vernos tan pronto. El día fue trascurriendo y así llegó la noche, la temida noche, aquel momento del día en el que tenia que reencontrarme con mi antiguo capitán quisiera o no.

Me fui a mi habitación y desplegué mi futón como hacía siempre. Me quité el hakama y el haori negro de shinigami y me puse el yukata blanco con el que solía dormir. También me quité el moño que siempre llevaba y me solté el pelo. Me tumbé en el futón y cerré los ojos a la espera que las pesadillas volvieran a aparecer.

Entonces ví la cara del capitán Aizen. Me hablaba, decía que era su mejor subordinada y que estaba muy orgulloso de mí. Yo me abrazaba a él y lloraba. De pronto sentí algo que me atravesaba, el capitán había desenvainado su zampakuto sin que me diera cuenta y me había herido. Entonces perdía la conciencia. El punto de vista del sueño cambiaba, ahora lo veía todo desde arriba. Hitsugaya estaba furioso con Aizen por haberme malherido y se lanzaba a atacarle, pero el también caía derrotado sobre un charco de sangre.

Cada noche era lo mismo, estaba harta de soñar en eso una y otra vez. Siempre me despertaba gritando y con la frente amarada de sudor. Esperaba que esta vez sucediera lo mismo, pero no fue así, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con alguien a quien no esperaba en absoluto. Shiro-chan me estaba abrazando con fuerza y me acariciaba la cara con delicadeza, no parecía el chico frío que siempre se mostraba ser. Cuando nuestras miradas se entrecruzaron él la apartó y también las manos que me sostenían. Yo no quería que se alejase, estaba bien cerca de él.

- Momo, ¿estás bien? – me hizo esta pregunta todavía sin mirar-me a los ojos.

- S-si – le respondí con dificultad. – esto… Shiro-chan, yo… lo siento mucho.

- ¿Todavía estás con eso?, ya te dije que te perdonaba y que entendía que hubieras reaccionada de esa forma.

- Ya, pero es que… hay otra cosa – al fin me decidí a decirle lo que sentía por él, no sabía por dónde empezar ni cómo decírselo, pero quería hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

- Dime, Momo, sabes que te escucho.

De pronto se me cayó el mundo encima, ya no había marcha atrás ¿cómo lo haría? Fue entonces que se me ocurrió la opción de no decírselo, sino demostrárselo. Me incorporé y cerré los ojos unos instantes, haciendo ver que buscaba las palabras adecuadas. Cuando los abrí me encontré los suyos mirándome fijamente y me puse muy nerviosa de pronto. Todo y así, había tomado una decisión y la llevaría a cabo.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y fui acercando mi cara a la de él. Toshiro no se apartaba, al contrario, se acercaba más a mí. Fuimos muy lentamente, como si tuviéramos miedo, pero al final nuestros labios se rozaron en un suave beso. ¡Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando este momento!

- Yo te quería decir lo mismo – dijo con una media sonrisa a la vez que me acariciaba la cara. Entonces se puso más serio – te quiero, Momo.

- Yo… también te quiero, Shiro-chan – la voz me tembló al hablar.

- ¡Oh, vamos!, no me sigas llamando así. – intentó poner cara de enfadado, pero se le escapó la risa.

- Sabes que para mí siempre serás mi Shiro-chan.

- Bah, no digas esas tonterías – apartó la mirada y me di cuenta de que se había puesto rojo. – Venga, Momo, intenta dormir un poco, que mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que consiga conciliar el sueño, Toshiro!? – le dije medio en broma.

- ¿Cómo me acabas de llamar? – preguntó satisfecho. - ¿Me acabas de llamar por mi nombre?

- S-si, pero no te acostumbres, eh. – entonces los dos echamos a reír. Me sentía tan bien junto a él…

Toshiro me cogió por la cintura cuando menos me lo esperaba y me atrajo hacia él. Entonces me dio un beso más apasionado que el de antes, más intenso. Me quedé anonadada y me costaba respirar, él se do cuenta.

- Lo siento, es que el de antes me ha sabido a poco – dijo esto con un tono travieso en la voz que no le había oído nunca antes. – Venga, ya va siendo tarde, Momo, a dormir.

- Tienes razón, además mañana me tengo que levantar temprano, los subcapitanes tenemos reunión. El problema es que me has dejado demasiado sorprendida como para poder dormir.

- Esta noche me quedaré contigo, han pasado muchas cosas y es normal que estés acelerada. ¡Cualquiera diría que hace tan sólo unos minutos estabas teniendo una pesadilla!

Dichas estas palabras abrió la manta del futón y se acomodó a mi lado. Me abrazó por la cintura a la vez que me daba un beso en la mejilla. Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo, me costaría controlarme si seguía haciendo esas cosas de ahora en adelante. Este Toshiro… nunca dejaría de sorprenderme, y pensar que hacia menos de un día que estaba nerviosa por si me rechazaba…

- Que duermas bien, Momo – me susurró al oído.

- Te quiero – le dije acurrucándome mejor contra su pecho. Lo abracé con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo a que se fuera, a que desapareciera.

- Sabes que yo también te quiero. – me respondió dulcemente dándome un beso en la frente.

Nunca olvidaré esos primeros momentos tan felices que viví junto a él, justo después de nuestro reencuentro.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Bueno y esto es todo, espero que os haya gustado!! ^^


End file.
